sarahpedia_the_sarah_lee_jones_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
David Henrie
David Clayton Henrie (/ˈhɛnri/ Henry; born July 11, 1989) is an American actor and director.1 He is noted for playing Ted Mosby's future son Luke on How I Met Your Mother and Justin Russo in Wizards of Waverly Place, as well as starring in the films Little Boy and Walt Before Mickey. By age 13, Henrie got his first big break, landing a regular role as Petey Pitt on the Fox sitcom The Pitts.12 Henrie next landed a leading role in the Hallmark movie, Monster Makers, with Linda Blair and George Kennedy, and was asked to come back for another Hallmark movie, to play a role in Dead Hollywood Moms Society.13 He also starred as Skylar Blaford in the Fox's sitcom Method & Red.14 Henrie guest starred in many shows such as Providence, Without a Trace, The Mullets, Judging Amy, The D.A., Jack & Bobby, NCIS, House, and Cold Case.15 Before his role on Wizards of Waverly Place, he had a recurring role on That's So Raven as Cory's friend Larry.16 Henrie also had a recurring role on How I Met Your Mother, where he played Ted's future son.17 At the age of 18, Henrie got the role of Justin Russo in the Disney Channel Original Series, Wizards of Waverly Place.18 The show premiered on October 12, 2007. He was in the movie Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie with the cast of the series.19 Henrie played Justin Russo through the whole series. About a year after the finalea film, The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex premiered on March 15, 2013 without Henrie, but his character was mentioned, and a photo of him is shown. Henrie is credited with writing two episodes of Wizards of Waverly Place, "Alex's Logo" and the series special "Meet the Werewolves".2021 He had a role in the Disney Channel Original Movie Dadnapped co-starring Emily Osment.22 Henrie made a guest appearance as himself in 2 episodes of Jonas. According to Reuters, Henrie was officially named the Grand Marshal for the 2009 Toyota Pro/Celebrity Race.23 In 2010, Henrie guest-starred in the web series Easy to Assemble.24 In 2012, Henrie voiced the character of Shawn in the movie The secret World of Arrietty.25 Henrie has also directed a short film titled "Boo!" and another one called "Catch", which debuted in the summer of 2014.2627 Henrie appeared in Grown Ups 2 (2013), opposite Taylor Lautner and Adam Sandler.28 In 2014, Henrie played the lead in 1000 to 1: The Cory Weissman Story, the true story of a young basketball player who suffered a catastrophic stroke as a freshman at Gettysburg College but, through determination and an indomitable spirit, returned to the court for one remarkable moment in the last game of his senior year.29 Later that year, Henrie guest starred in the ABC show Mind Games.30 In 2015, he played the role of Lane, who is a valet and falls for Paul Blart's daughter, in the sequel Paul Blart: Mall Cop 2, co-starred as London Busbee, older brother of the title character in the drama Little Boy, and he had a role in the indie biographical drama film Walt Before Mickey in which he plays Rudy Ising, who worked for Walt Disney.313233 Henrie had cameo appearances in indie drama Cardboard Boxer and Warrior Road.34 In 2018, Henrie directed a coming-of-age film This Is the Year, which he also starred in and co-wrote.35 In January 2015, Henrie was cast to play a young Ronald Reagan in an upcoming biopic titled Reagan.36 Category:Voice Actors